Gallery: Astrid Hofferson
This is the gallery page for Astrid Hofferson. First Film Astrid2.jpg Astrid Hofferson 4929.jpg Atrid.jpg The kiss.jpg astrid-stormfly-1-how-to-train-your-dragon.png|Astrid and Stormfly tumblr_m5wardA59m1rou8p3o1_500.gif|Astrid beats up Stormfly Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h53m41s210.png Astrid pushing her hair back.jpg That's for everything else 2.jpg Astrid says go to Hiccup.jpg Astrid at seeing what is going on.jpg Astrid starting to cry when she thinks Hiccup is dead.jpg Astrid overjoyed at hearing that Hiccup is alive.jpg Astrid going in for the kiss.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-20h55m10s39.png Kiss1.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-15-18h29m04s26.png Astrid smiling at Hiccup HTTYD.jpg Astrid and Hiccup having seen Toothless coming to Hiccup.jpg Second Film Older-Astrid-how-to-train-your-dragon-2-34817028-178-221.jpg|Older Astrid Older-Astrid-from-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-34870404-500-374.jpg|Astrid in How To Train Your Dragon 2 Older Astrid 1.jpg|Older Astrid in the second movie. How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png|"What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. It's in here." How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-7.png|"Haha!" are.jpg|"Are you kidding me?" astrid-httyd-2.jpg|HTTYD2 Astrid Poster viking_astrid_gallery_01.jpg viking_astrid_gallery_02.jpg fearless astrid.jpg|fearless Tumblr n48cn9Q7rx1rpcxulo1 1280-1-.png Hiccup kissing astrid!.gif|Astrid being kissed by Hiccup. 10387174 10152145204768870 2513340460118349610 o-1-.jpg|Astrid after being captured by Drago & his men Astrid celebrating her win.jpg Hiccup saying very serious.jpg Astrid kissing hiccup on the cheek HTTYD2.jpg Astrid saying take em down babe.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen Hiccup and Toothless be incased in ice.jpg Astrid and Gobber having seen the blue light coming from within the ice.jpg Astrid saying see.jpg Hiccup just about to kiss Astrid.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 12.45.21 PM.png|Hiccup and Astrid kissing in Httyd2 Astrid and Hiccup right after finishing their kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking at Gothi.jpg The chief has come home.jpg Hiccup now the chief of berk.jpg Astrid realizing Hiccup had grabbed the black sheep.jpg Astrid and Hiccup at the end of the movie.jpg DRAGON~1.JPG I'm really serious.png|I'm really serious TRAIN-~1.JPG|Hiccup and Astrid holding hands Astrid 2.png Astrid Hofferson HtTYD2.png Valka and Hiccup crying.jpg Continuing to mourn over Stoick's death..jpg I told you it was in here.jpg TV Series Almost frozen.jpg Angry Astrid.jpg Astrid&Heather.png Astrid hiccup thawfest kiss.jpg Dragons11720p.png FinallyFriends.png Frozen Astrid Hofferson.jpg Hiccstrid.jpg Hiccup and Astrid sharing a hug Frozen.jpg Hiccup and astrid holding onto each other while under the snow.jpg Hiccup and astrid see daylight coming through the hole the dragons made.jpg Hit.jpg Lil astrid.jpg Stormfly sending a blast of fire into the snow above.jpg Toothless sending a plasma blast into the snow above.jpg imagesYDPADH88.jpg Specials Astrid and Stormfly.jpg Eggs.png Astird.jpg Yacknog.jpg Hiccsrid.jpg When Astrid gives comfort to Hiccup.jpg Astrid and Hiccup's second kiss.jpg When Astrid hugged Hiccup.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup GoTNF.jpg Dawn of the Dragon Racers Astrid and Hiccup Dawn of the Dragon racers.jpg Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout Dawn of the Dragon Racers.jpg Astrid saying one out of two is not bad.jpg I always knew red was your color.jpg Aw, Astrid thank you.jpg I was talking to toothless.jpg Astrid and Hiccup after seeing Tuffnuts face paint.jpg That sheep is a maniac.jpg Who says you get to decide.jpg Astrid telling Snotlut that she thinks one of the flying sheep hit him in the head.jpg Astrid as she is starting the flashback.jpg Astrid there is no way you can race like that..jpg That's um embarrassing.jpg Other 27786 420236745019 96698020019 5662924 2204147 n.jpg Older-Astrid-from-How-To-Train-Your-Dragon-2-how-to-train-your-dragon-34870404-500-374.jpg Stuffage 019.jpg Astrid-Cosplay.jpg|Astrid Hofferson cosplay pl:Astrid Hofferson/Galeria Category:Gallery